Seven Star Units
Upgrade your Natural Five Star monsters into Seven Stars! When they ascend, their skills do too. Newly Released Seven Star Units * Phoenix * Valkyrie * Oracle Wind Valkyrie Stats: Max 7* = 1500+ more HP than 6* Max, 250+ more Attack than 6* Max, 200+ more Defense than 6* Max. Leader Skill: Increases the Resistance of Ally Monsters in the Arena by 75%. Skills Skill 1: Spear of Promise: Attacks with a powerful spear. Harvest is automatically activated if the enemy dies. Skill 2: Soul Harvest: Attacks an enemy and recovers HP by 50% of the inflicted damage. Becomes invincible for 1 turn and gains immunity for 1 turn when the enemy is killed. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Attacks the target enemy two times and attacks all enemies once. The enemy's defense is ignored when used in invincible state. in 6 turns. Water Valkyrie Leader Skill: Increases the Critical Rate of Ally Monsters in the Arena by 44%. Skills Skill 1: Spear of Promise: Attacks with a powerful spear. of the Storm is automatically activated if the enemy dies. Skill 2: Seal of the Storm: Attacks all enemies, dealing damage proportionate to the enemy's Max HP. in 4 turns. Skill 3: First Aid II (Passive): When struck with a critical hit, reduces critical damage by half and removes all harmful effects. Additionally, it will recover 15% of it's maximum HP each turn. Fire Valkyrie Skill 1: Skill 1: Spear of Promise: Attacks with a powerful spear. Harvest is automatically activated if the enemy dies. Skill 2: Seal of Flames: Attacks all enemies, dealing damage proportionate to the enemy's MAX HP and breaks their defense for 1 turn with a 50% chance. in 4 turns. Skill 3: Warrior's Revival: Revives all dead ally with 50% of HP, which recovers by 20% for the next 3 turns and increases their attack bar to maximum. in 8 turns. Wind Phoenix Leader Skill: Increases the Critical Rate of ally monsters in Dungeons by 44%. Skills Skill 1: Arcane Surge: Attacks the enemy with mysterious energy and stuns them for 1 turn with a 27% chance. Skill 2: Thunder Nova: Explodes compressed energy to inflict damage to all enemies, stunning them with a 25% chance, damage is proportionate to the enemy's MAX HP. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Lightning Tempest: Attacks all enemies with a violent storm, and recovers 20% of the damage inflicted into HP. Becomes instantly reusable if an enemy dies. in 5 turns. Water Phoenix Leader Skill: Increases the HP of ally monsters in Dungeons by 60%. Skills Skill 1: Arcane Surge: Attacks the enemy with mysterious energy and stuns them for 1 turn with a 27% chance. Skill 2: Frozen Storm: Attacks all enemies and freezes them for 1 turn, if you land a critical hit. in 4 turns. Skill 3: Frozen Volcano: Attacks all enemies with a frozen volcano, inflicting damage based on their MAX HP, and decreasing their attack power for 2 turns. Additionally, if the enemy has more HP than you, then they will be frozen for 1 turn. Fire Phoenix Leader Skill: Increases the Attack Power of ally monsters in Dungeons by 55%. Skills Skill 1: Arcane Surge: Attacks the enemy with mysterious energy and stuns them for 1 turn with a 27% chance. Skill 2: Lava Nova: Explodes compressed energy to inflict damage to all enemies, damage is proportionate to the enemy's MAX HP. in 5 turns. Skill 3: Eternity II (Passive): Recovers the HP of all allies by 15% each turn, and rises from the ashes at the moment of death with 100% HP and activates Lava Nova immediately. in 15 turns. Wind Oracle Skill 1: Passing Time II: Attacks 4 times and recovers 15% of the attack bar, each time the attack lands a critical hit. Skill 2: Fate of Destruction II: Inflicts two continuous damage for 2 turns to the enemy and sets up a bomb to blow after 2 turns. Instantly gains another turn after using this skill. in 4 turns. Skill 3: Promised TIme II: Attacks all enemies and detonates all bomb effects and activates all continuous damage effects, instantly dealing the effects on the targets. in 7 turns.